Ferbastyczna szkoła/Nowy styl Vanessy
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Ferbastyczna szkoła#Sezon 2 Ferbastyczna szkoła Sezon drugi Jest to (nie)zwykły odcinek Seboliii. Opis Tydzień przed ślubem Abigail postanawia się przygotować do roli matki Vanessy. Totalnie zmienia jej styl, co gotce się nie podoba. Żeby się odegrać, Vanessa postanawia zakraść się do baru, w którym ma być urządzony ślub. Tymczasem Moranica każe Fineaszowi, Ferbowi, Izabeli i Nicole pilnować jej psa - Sznebuldoga, jednak po chwili niepilnowania go, znajdują go martwego, podczas gdy Fretka kłóci się z Brunhildą o lepszą ocenę ze sprawdzianu. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn; * Heinz Dundersztyc; * Abigail Winslet; * Vanessa Dundersztyc; * Ferb Fletcher; * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro; * Nicole Sunshine; * Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead; * Fretka Flynn; * Brunhilda; * Stefa Hirano; * Pepe Pan Dziobak; * Sznebuldog; * Właściciel baru Odcinek Wstęp - Witajcie, przyjaciele! - rzekł Fineasz w stroju na wesele - Ten odcinek jest wierszem pisany, Więc nie będzie taki rozpisany! Zatem zróbcie sobie selfie z pralki, I zasiądźcie przed swe zmywarki, Czytać tenże wiersz sensu pozbawiony! Będziesz bardzo rozbawiony... Niedzielne popołudnie, w spółce zło Tymczasem w spółce zło Heinz'a Dundersztyca Która każdego dookoła tak zachwyca, Na wesele przygotowania panują, Ciuchy i ozdoby Heinz i Abi kupują, Lecz teraz Dusiek siedzi i czyta, Niczym jaskółka w liściach ukryta. Rzekł Dun Jak ćpun: "Patrzcie, ta gazeta! Czy wy to wieta*?! W Afryce jest takie ubóstwo! Nieszczęsne ochędóstwo!" - Cóż się stało? - odparła Abigail pijąca kakało - Kakao, nie kakało się pisze, Lecz moją reakcją przerwałem ciszę, Dlatego teraz dokończę: Taka jest tam bieda, Że aż żyć się nie da! - To nieważne... Dziedziczkę twego majątku, O którym powiem w innym wątku, Chciałabym ujrzeć teraz! Vanesso, Vanesso, przychodzisz tu nieraz! Przyjdź tu tym razem, Omówimy pewną sprawę zarazem! - Jestem, jestem, ma przyszła matko! Czyli stara, głupia wariatko! - Gdy te słowa przez gotkę rzekłszy, Po niespełna pół minuty do salonu przyszedłszy, Głupia blondyna z fotela wstała, I od razu na czarnowłosą krzyczała: "Dziecko, jest zimno! Ja to wim, no! Ale by zakładać ten sweter wełniany... On jest taki gówniany! Zdejm to, no, dziecino, Za hajs za nie, mogłaś zobaczyć kino! A skoro mieszkam w tym domu, Już nie powiesz nikomu, Że nie podoba się ci twa odzież... Albowiem zmienię styl twój! Taka dzisiaj młodzież! Nie umiesz się ubrać porządnie, Trudno! Ja cię ubiorę rozsądnie!" - Że co?! Ty mnie nie rozumiesz! Akceptować innych nie umiesz! Taki już styl mam I nic do tego wam! A raczej ci! - Mi? - Tak, bo tata gdzieś zniknął! - Może zamilknął? - Nie, bo widziałam, Gdy się z tobą spierałam, Jak wstał z fotela. - Dzisiaj niedziela. Może poszedł do kościoła? - Heinz? Religia go nie woła! Tak bardzo się kłóciłyśmy, Że nie chciał słyszeć jazgotu, który tworzyłyśmy! Następny dzień, w szkole Fineasz, Ferb, Iza i Nicole Stali przy Fina szafce - lol! Wtem podeszła do nich Moranica, Spojrzeń uczniów unika, Bo wszyscy widzieli, I odtąd wszyscy wiedzieli, Że na meczu, Na boisku na zapleczu, Zabiła sędziego, Którego, Całe Danville kochało, A na meczu już mu życia zostało tak mało! Wszyscy się jej teraz bali, Że na jej widok niektórzy uciekali! Jednak dyrektorka, Gruba jak orka, Podeszła do czwórki przyjaciół, Którzy przed szkołą patrzyli, jak Buford zajmuje się paleniem niezdrowych dla ludzi, zakazanych, ale które nigdy nikogo nie zabiły, co nie ma sensu, ponieważ papierosy, zabijające setki ludzi są legalne tylko od osiemnastki, więc rząd jest głupi, i przyjemnych dla ludzi, ale bardzo szkodliwych, więc nie polecam nawet próbować, ziół I rzekła: "Piekła Ma teściowa placek, Nazwała go Wacek, Taki pyszny z brzoskwiniami! Jednak zajmę się wami, jednymi świniami, Pamiętacie chyba mego psa, Sznebuldoga? Boli mnie dziś bardzo noga, Dlatego muszę się zbadać u weterynarza, A potem muszę skoczyć do marynarza, Sprawdzić, kiedy mogę wypłynąć do Nibylandii, To chyba niedaleko Irlandii... Tak więc dzisiaj, popołudniu Tak więc dzisiaj, cztery miesiące po grudniu Tak więc dzisiaj, mym psem się zajmiecie, A co robić - chyba wiecie! Gdyż już kiedyś się Lineasz i Herb nim zajęli! A ja będę balować do niedzieli! Skoczę do spa, Kto jest piękny? Mua!" Dyrektorka odeszła, Aż nawet odpadła jej od buta podeszwa! Czwórka przyjaciół nie wiedziała co począć, Izabela i Nicole były w stanie tylko dziecko począć, Gdyż są kobietami, A Fin i Ferb - facetami! Więc się wzięli do roboty, Aż lały się z nich poty! A tymczasem, w sali osiem Gdzie Fretka, będąca łosiem Wstała i podeszła do Brunhildy, jej sorki, Grubej jak orki, I jej powiedziała: "Tego to ja, Flynn Fretka nie wiedziała, Ale sprawdzian starałam się napisać najlepiej, To już chyba trochę lepiej, Niż ostatnio, dwa tygodnie temu, Gdy dawałam ściągać jemu, Koledze z ławki z przodu, A podawałam mu tylko symbol jodu! I przez to jedynkę dostałam I od Stefy szlaban miałam! Lecz tym razem postanowiłam się nauczyć, Cały tydzień musiałam się uczyć! Niech sorka doceni me starania, Bo nie chcę przechodzić na etap błagania!" Odpowiedziała Hermenegilda, Oj, przepraszam, Brunhilda: "A POWIEDZ - CO SIĘ STAŁO?! PUNKTÓW NALICZYŁAM ZA MAŁO?!" - Nie, ale do dwójki zabrakło mi punktu pół! - MOŻE I PRACOWAŁAŚ JAK WÓŁ, ALE PUNKTY SIĘ DLA MNIE LICZĄ, WIĘC SIADAJ NA DU*IE W ŁAWCE Z TĄ DZICZĄ! Fretka usiadła do ławki - Nie chcę chodzić na poprawki! - rzekła Fretka do Stefy, z ławki kumpeli. - A moja rodzina się weseli, Bo piątkę dostałam z plusem, I dziś do domu nie wracam busem! Wiem, miałam nim wrócić, Ale mogę czas skrócić, Bo rodzina zadowolona z oceny, Zabierze mnie nawet do sklepu, gdzie są drogie ceny! Więc z nimi wrócę, Tak jak mówiłam - czas skrócę, Bo nie mam prawka, A ty - z biologii poprawka, Więc samochodem z tobą nie pojadę, A z rodziną nawet do galerii zajadę! - Już mój bardzo mądry, czyli kujon, wuj Który ze sportu - to jest chu... zbój! Mi nie wytłumaczy! A czemu? Tak się tłumaczy: Wiem, Fretciu, że nie idzie ci chemia, Którą zawsze wiem ja, Ale ci nie pomogę do testu się przygotować, Muszę... domy dla biednych budować! - Tak więc, co zrobisz z oceną tą? Zakończenie roku zbliża się niczym pou, Który w minigierkach przy dużym wyniku, Zapierdziela jak Miku, A on, zobaczywszy pająka, Biegnie, puszczając bąka! - Co zrobię? Będę musiała sorkę wybłagać, Choćbym miała się na śmierć wypłakać! Kilka godzin później, w spółce zło Abigail i Vanessa w pokoju gotki, Małej, ale nastoletniej psotki, Stały przed lustrem w pokoju, A Vanessa była gotowa jakby do boju! Miała na sobie inne ubranie - Okropne jest to przebranie! - Vanessa wrzasnęła, a potem krzyknęła: "Twoja młodość już przeminęła! A wciąż ubierasz się tak samo! Och, przyszła mamo... To ubranie jest niewygodne, Ale dla ciebie liczy się, że modne! Ono nie podoba się mi, Ale Abigail tego nie wi!" Odparła blondyna na to: "Vanessa nosić ma to. Nie podoba ci się? Co z tego?! Słuchasz się przyszłego męża mego, Ale ja wkrótce będę twoją rodziną, Gdy złożę małżeńską przysięgę nad twą przerażoną miną, I odtąd będziesz musiała i mnie się słuchać, Bo ze złości będę wybuchać! Tak więc noś to do końca życia, W celu fajną i popularną bycia!" - Ty nic nie rozumiesz! Akceptować innych nie umiesz, Więc nie zmieniaj mego ubioru, bo taki jest już styl mój, Bo jak się wkurzę, to nazwę cię chu... zbój! - Mam już dosyć tej waśni! Nie jesteś jak z baśni... Twoje czarne szmaty mnie przerażają! Od dnia dzisiejszego w tym domu nie zawitają! Wszystko co twoje czarne wyrzuciłam na śmietnik, Była tam nawet ryba - zdechły miecznik... - Jesteś okropna i podła! Jakżeś tak mogła?! Czy ja ci coś kiedykolwiek zrobiłam? Nie, nic ci złego nie mówiłam! Tak więc dlaczego się nade mną znęcasz I z przyjemności mnie wyręczasz?! - Robię to dla twego dobra! - Chyba raczej srobra! Jesteś najgorszą babą, jaką w życiu spotkałam, A wiele, wiele kobiet spotkałam, Nie dopuszczę do ślubu twego i mego ojca, Jakbym mogła, to bym i teraz cię zamknęła do kojca! Sprzeciwię się przed waszym ołtarzem, Będę takim weselnym jajcarzem... - Heinz jest taki przystojny, Że można dla niego toczyć wojny! - Akurat! Ma taki nos długi, Że idąc ulicą potrąca nim pługi! - Jeśli się jakkolwiek wtrącisz w nasz związek... Zobaczysz! Wtedy zrobię z tobą porządek! Znam ludzi, którzy mogliby tak ci uprzykrzyć życie, Że musiałabyś nawet jeść skrycie! Wesele już za tydzień, A w siódmy dzień, Od dzisiaj licząc, Przed ołtarzem nawet wisząc, Przysięgniemy sobie uczciwość, wierność, miłość i sprawiedliwość! I odtąd nic nas nie rozdzieli! Czyli od przyszłej niedzieli! Ja już jestem zmęczona tymi kłótniami, Położę się spać pod wiszącymi w sypialni płótnami. - A idź! Nie chcę cię tutaj widzieć, babo jedna! Ach, jakaż ja jestem biedna... Na szczęście ta blondi już spać poszła, A wczoraj mnie taka wieść doszła, Że nasza młoda para wynajęła lokal, Gdzie muzyka to tylko wokal, W centrum miasta, Obok piekarni, gdzie mają pyszne ciasta! Tak więc zakradnę się tam w nocy, Używając mojej bycia cichej jak ninja mocy, I zakradnę się tam, wszystko zniszczę I z radości zapiszczę! Muahaha! Buahaha! Tymczasem w domu Flynn-Fletcherów Siedziała Fretka w salonie I oglądała w laptopie konie, Ktoś silnie zapukał do drzwi Tak mocno, że z sufitu spadł żwir. Weszła Brunhilda do chałupy Rzekła: "TO MIEJSCE JEST DO D**Y! ALE CZEGOŚ CHCIAŁA, UCZENNICO, NIEMĄDRA I GŁUPIA DZIEWICO?! ZAPRASZAŁAŚ MNIE DO TEJ DZIURY, A SZYKOWAŁAM SIĘ NA WYSADZANIE GÓRY!" - Mam do pani sprawę pewną - odparła Fretka na tę odpowiedź pewną - Uważam, że pani ocena z testu była niesprawiedliwa... - TY GŁUPIA NUDZIARO, MA OCENA JEST SPRAWIEDLIWA! OCENIŁAM CIĘ TAK JAK BYĆ POWINNO, DZIEWCZYNO, UCZYĆ SIĘ BYŁO WINNO**! - Ja się do tego testu uczyłam! Nawet z dyskoteki się zmyłam! Więc niech mi pani wyższą ocenę postawi, Bo inaczej moja mama tej jedynki nie strawi! - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ JUŻ! BO ROZMAŻE CI SIĘ TUSZ! - No ale sorko od chemii, Nie chce chyba pani w mieście smutku epidemii? Tak więc niech mi pani poprawi ocenę, Bo będę miała niską samoocenę! Chemia nie idzie mi, A pani to wi! - JESTEŚ PO PROSTU Z CHEMII CEPEM, O PROSZĘ, CZY TO WASZ PEPE? - Tak, to jest dziobak nasz. A pani, dziobaka masz? - JUŻ OD TERAZ TAK! - Jak? - TAK CI ZALEŻY NA OCENIE WYŻSZEJ, A NIE CHCESZ MIEĆ NIŻSZEJ, DLATEGO WIĘC ZABIORĘ TEGO MALUCHA, TAM, GDZIE NAWET NIE SIADA MUCHA! - Chce nam pani Pepe odebrać? Cudzych zwierzaków należy nie brać! - JESTEM STARSZA I MOGĘ ROBIĆ CO CHCĘ, WIĘC OD NICZEGO NIE POWSTRZYMUJ MIĘ! Wzięła wtedy Brunia Pepe w ręce I trzymając go na sukience, Wyszła z nim z domu Nie oddając nikomu! A tymczasem w chłopców pokoju, Sznebuldog cały w łoju, Leżał na podłodze i żarł kiełbasę. A przyjaciele przeglądali w rękach kasę! Nie wierzyli, że im dyrka za to zapłaciła! Nie wiedzą tylko, że to hajs sędziego, którego zabiła... Aż nagle bęc! Chcieli wiedzieć co to, więc Przez okno wyjrzeli I ujrzeli Traktor o wysokiej mierze Leżący na rozwalonym rowerze. Z rozpierniczonego traktora Wyszła pijana ruda dyrektora Mówiąc dziwnym głosem: "Niech to ślimaki z sosem! Zaraz tu policja przyjedzie, I w poszukiwaniu mnie całe miasto objedzie! Będą trudzić się, chcąc mnie łapać Nie dam się tak łatwo złapać!" Wtem Moranica uciekła z miejsca wypadku, Pozostawiając swój traktor rowerzyście w spadku. - Wow, to było na maksa dziwne Bardziej niż Moranici zmieniający kolor oczu na piwne! - powiedziawszy to przez czerwonowłosego, obróciła się czwórka kumpli w stronę psa leniwego. I ujrzeli nieżywe na podłodze psisko. - O, nie, to katastrofisko! - rzekła Izabela przerażona - Tylko niech nam nie skona! Może jeszcze żyje, ale... I pewnie znowu za was całą robotę odwalę! Sprawdzę, czy oddycha! Bo was to zadanie odpycha! Wieczór, przed barem w Danville Vanessa stała przed barem małym. - Już wszystko żem przygotowałym - rzekł facet, chyba kierownik, gadając przez telefon, wychodząc i zamykając bar - Że co? Chwila, żono! Nie, stój, zostaw ten gar! Mężczyzna tak pośpieszony pobiegł do swego domu, Że aż swój bar zostawił otwarty komu. A mianowicie Vanessie: - Ten bar ssie! - Walnęła stanowczo gotka A potem powiedziała, wchodząc do środka: "Cóż za wnętrze paskudne! I stoliki żmudne... Nie dziwię się, że na wesele już przygotowane. Skoro to miejsce przez nikogo nieodwiedzane, Tylko pustkami świeci, Więc niech mnie ktoś oświeci! Czemu to ktoś otworzył?! I takie gó*no stworzył?! Ale weźmy się do roboty, Na którą nie mam ochoty..." Tak więc wzięła dziewczyna stoliki poprzewracała, Szklanki i butelki po winie pozbijała, Połamała i krzesła, Generalnie to jej się godzina zeszła. Wyczerpana do domu wróciła, I aż się zdziwiła, Że policja jej nie chciała ścigać, A obok baru przejeżdżając światełkami zaczęli migać. Jednakże, nie tylko im się ten bar nie podoba. Uznali, że po tym w mieście będzie wygoda. W domu Brunhildy Fretka przez okno wlazła do domu swej nauczycielki A był to dom niewielki... Poważnie, zlew stał w lodówce, A ekspres do kawy w zepsutej mikrofalówce. Chcąc znaleźć Pepe, rozglądała się Fretka. I znalazła! Obok dziobaka spała tchórzofretka. Chwyciła więc swego dziobaka Swojego ssaka, nie ptaka Pomimo tego iż jaja składa... Wszystko się Fretce dobrze układa. Jednak gdy do pokoju weszła pani Beznazwiska Aż sypnęły się wyzwiska: "CO ROBISZ W MOJEJ CHAŁUPIE?! PRZYLAĆ CI POD DU*IE?!" - Nie, droga sorka, Gruba jak orko... Znaczy się, odważna jak lew. Chwila... po co pani w lodówce zlew?! Dobra, nieważne... przyszłam zabrać dziobaka tego. Należącego do czerwonowłosego brata mego. Zresztą drugiego mojego brata też! Ale co tu owijać w bawełnę... idzie ze mną ten zwierz! Pepe, do domu! - NIE ODDAM GO NIKOMU! JEŚLI GO CHCESZ, TO NIŻSZĄ DOSTANIESZ OCENĘ! A SAMA MÓWIŁAŚ, ŻE CHCESZ MIEĆ WYSOKĄ SAMOOCENĘ. TAK WIĘC DZIOBAK ALBO TU ZOSTANIE ALBO TWA JEDYNKA W DZIENNIKU POZOSTANIE... - Choć zależy mi na tej dwójce z minusem, To wezmę dziobaka i wrócę z nim busem... - TO ŚWIETNIE, DZIEWICO DROGA W WIEDZĘ UBOGA. ZABIERAJ STĄD TEGO ŚMIERDZIELA, BO TEN SMRÓD OD NIEGO JUŻ SIĘ POWIELA!!! A W DZIENNIKU POZOSTANIE JEDYNKA. JA IDĘ, BO OBOK KOMPA LEŻY MOJA MANDARYNKA. KTÓRĄ ZJEŚĆ MUSZĘ, BO BEZ MANDARYNEK SIĘ UDUSZĘ. Tymczasem w pokoju chłopców Kałużę krwi Izabela sprzątała, A Nicole do szafy psa schowała, Gdyż za minutę miała przyjść dyrektorka odebrać psa, Bo zmieniła plany i miała z nim pójść do spa. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli głośne w drzwi walenie, A po chwili ich od drzwi odpie***lenie! Potem ten ktoś na górę biegł, I po chwili do pokoju wbiegł! A była to ta ruda dyrektora, Co nie umi prowadzić traktora. - Gdzie mój pies jest?! - rzekł ten niespodziewany "guest***" - Gdzieśta**** go ukryli? Czyście***** się myli? Bo śmierdzi tu zabiciem, Lub wielkim krwi przepiciem. Wiem, że pies jest nieżywy! Bo na pewno nie jest żywy... - Nasza dyrektorko ruda... Wiem, że to nam się nie uda. Pies, co pół metra mierzy, Martwy w szafie leży. - rzekł to stanowczo Fineasz A dyrektorka, żwawo jak Eneasz, Szafę otwarła, I odparła: "To nie jest pies mój, Tylko chyba pluszowy miś twój!" - Chwila, miś pluszowy?! A taki kolorowy... Więc skoro to jest pluszak, To gdzie jest ten psi uszak?! - gdy to powiedział zielonowłosy, Wszystkim z głów spadły włosy! Gdyż pies wyskoczył spod poduszki Przeraził wszystkich, jak jakieś duszki... - Psami się zajmować nie umiecie. A ty Sznebuldogu, moje dziecię, Chodź do mnie, na me ręce! Już nie przekażę cię w ich ręce! I wtedyż Moranica z domu uciekła. A Izabela rzekła: "Patrzcie, no! Nie powtórzę! Bo znowu żeśmy psa z maskotką pomylili. Nigdyśmy się chyba opieki nad zwierzętami nie nauczyli... Zakończenie Tak więc, Fineasz powiedział: "Ja żem to wiedział, Że odcinek jest idiotycznie głupi, Ale już zaraz nie będę musiał gadać wierszem - yupii!!! Trudno jest tak pisać, Ale gorzej jest zwisać... Dlatego doceńcie me starania, Bo do pracy się przykładania Wymagało to wiele. A w swoim ciele To nie lada wyzwanie! Kto nie skomentuje, ten dostanie lanie! Tak więc drodzy użytkownicy, Z mejże poprawicy, Szykujcie swe klawiatury I piszcie komentarze, nie bzdury! Bo chcę wiedzieć, jak wam ten odcinek się przypodobał, Bo mnie się tylko spodobał, Dlatego że już zaraz nadejdzie ostatnie zdanie, A ja już normalnie będę mógł wyrażać własne zdanie!" W KOŃCU NA ODCINKA KOŃCU Piosenki Inne informacje * Jest to pierwszy odcinek pisany wierszem. Następny to Wizyta Wyjaśnienia *wieta - wiecie **winno - powinno ***guest - z ang. gość ****gdzieśta - gdzie wyście *****czyście - tutaj: czy wyście